


The five times Steve (and Bucky) shocked the Avengers, and the one time the Avengers shocked Steve (and Bucky)

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Stucky oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mario Kart, Never Have I Ever, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: The Avengers doesn't know as much about Steve as they thought they did, and they're about to learn the hard way.





	The five times Steve (and Bucky) shocked the Avengers, and the one time the Avengers shocked Steve (and Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> My first 5+1 fic! I had the idea originally because I love 1930s slang, and I love the idea of Steve and Bucky using them in modern times, and it just turned into a full fledged 5+1 fic! And I actually use legitimate 1930s slang, in like full sentences. Don't worry, I include a translation! Hope ya enjoy!

1: Language  
“Hey guys! Let’s play Mario Kart!” Peter suggested out of nowhere, in the middle of a boring, quiet day at the compound. All the rest of the Avengers just shrugged, they didn’t have any other ideas. Tony turned everything on, and they decided to use the Wii, even though they had a Switch. They decided to take turns, going in groups of four.  
Nat, Clint, Bruce and Wanda were one team, Tony, Peter, Rhodey and Thor were another, and the third team was Sam, Steve, Bucky and Scott, Vision opted out of playing. They decided to switch players each race, which is why they were in teams of four. Peter, Clint and Sam went up first, and there was many a raised voice, as Peter took the win for that race.  
Next up were Scott, Bruce, and Thor. Bruce won that game, mostly because everyone was too scared to blue shell him and Thor didn’t quite know how to play. Third lap was Rhodey, Wanda and Bucky. Bucky won, not because he was skilled, but because he was staring daggers at everyone, almost challenging them to blue shell him. They all chickened out, and he won. Final race, it was down to the wire, this last race would win it all. It was Steve, Tony and Nat. It was all fun and games until Tony red shelled Steve before he crossed the lap line into the second lap, putting him in first place.  
“What the fuck, Tony?!” Steve yelled in anger. Tony looked over at him, almost scared for his life. Nat was just smirking as she zoomed past him and dropped a banana peel right in front of him. He drove forward, and hit it, putting him in last place.  
“Natasha, I swear to fucking god!” Everyone was looking at Steve like he’d gone crazy. Well, everyone except Bucky, who was laughing his ass off. Steve finally made it to the front again, just as the second lap ended, and he managed to keep it.  
“Nat, don’t even fucking try it” Steve warned, when she got close to him twice. Tony was close behind, and just before Steve could pass the finish line, a blue shell exploded on him, and Tony flew by, winning the race, and the game.  
“Tony, I’m gonna fucking kill you! I’m giving you a 10 second head start, run for your goddamn life, and pray I don’t find you!” he said, as Bucky lost his mind, and could not stop laughing. Tony looked around nervously, seeing the same looks on everyone else’s faces.  
“Language, Cap! Barnes, what did you do to America’s Golden Boy?” He said, shocked that Steve had such a colorful vocabulary.  
“Tony, I grew up in Brooklyn. I was in the army. I’ve been swearing since before you were even thought of” Steve said, giving him a look that said, I’m pissed, and you’re fucking stupid.  
“I had nothing to do with it, Stark. This Punk was swearing long before me! If anything, he was a bad influence on me!” Bucky said, still laughing. Everyone decided to expect Steve to curse the next time they played Mario Kart. Little did they know, he had more secrets in store to reveal to them in time.  
2: Sexuality  
It was a regular old day at the compound, no mission, nobody was needed for anything important, though everyone was off doing their own thing. Sam, Clint and Nat were training in the gym, Peter, Tony and Bruce were in the lab working, Scott was with Cassie around town. Vision and Wanda were in the kitchen cooking, and Thor was at New Asgard, helping people get settled and acquainted with the modern world.  
It was just Steve and Bucky all by themselves in the relax room, not knowing what to do.  
“Why don’t we watch a Disney movie?” Steve asked, remembering he and Bucky loved Disney back in the day when they were kids. Bucky’s face lit up, and he smiled.  
“Sure! Which one should we watch?” he asked, looking at the long list of Disney movies on the TV.  
“What about Lilo and Stitch? That’s a good one” Steve suggested. Bucky agreed, and they turned on the movie and sat next to each other on the couch. Steve cuddled up to Bucky’s right side, and Bucky put his arm around Steve’s shoulder as the movie played. By the end, Bucky had tears in his eyes. Steve noticed, and sat up, looking at him concerned.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. Bucky sniffed and looked at him.  
“I can relate a lot to Nani, especially toward the middle and end. It was just us, no parents to help us. I was working to pay the rent, and no matter how hard I tried, you always managed to get yourself into trouble. I was always scared of that trouble getting you taken away from me one day. I was always scared of losing you, and you were almost taken from me. That one winter you came close to dying because of pneumonia, I was so scared. I thought I would have to find out what life was like without you. I cried every night, hearing you cough. I never slept, always fearing that I would stop hearing you cough for good. But you were strong, and you pulled through. I was so happy to know that you were going to live. And here you are now, alive, healthy, you can never get sick anymore. You made it, and now you can take care of yourself, but you’ll always have me. I’m with you till the end of the line” Bucky said, tears still falling gently down his face. Steve reached up a hand, and gently wiped them away.  
“I made it, and so did you. I was always scared of losing you too, but to a dame. I was always scared that one day, a girl would come by that made you forget about the little ninety pound asthmatic. I don’t think I could have beared that if it ever happened, I loved you too much. And when you told me you loved me too, I was so happy, but I was still scared that you’d find someone better that the small artist who probably wouldn’t make it to 40. But here we are, still alive today, still together. I’ll always be here for you, I’m with you till the end of the line too” Steve said softly, placing his right hand on Bucky’s cheek gently, Bucky leaning in to the touch.  
Steve leaned down and caught Bucky’s lips in his own, pulling him into a sweet kiss, as sort of a confirmation that, he is and always be there. Bucky kissed back gently, carding his hands in Steve’s hair softly. They kissed for a bit until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They seperated and looked back to see Tony standing behind the couch. Faces red, Steve and Bucky rubbed the backs of their necks, embarrassed. Tony just decided to let it go, and walk away.  
3: Virginity  
“Pete, you’re not allowed to play this game” Tony said to Peter.  
“Come on, Mr. Stark! Please?” Peter asked, trying his hardest. Tony just shook his head.  
“Kid, we’re playing drunk never have I ever. First, you can’t drink, your aunt will kill me. Second, this game is probably gonna get R rated, and you’re only 15. So no, best you go to your room. I’ll have Friday give you access to every movie in our database that’s rated PG-13 and below” Tony said, patting Peter’s shoulder. Peter nodded, and reluctantly walked to his room. Little did they know, Friday let Peter watch the game from his room, connecting his TV to the camera feeds.  
Tony got out a large bottle of Whiskey, and 5 shot glasses. Bruce decided to opt out of this one, alcohol increased the risk of the other guy coming out. Vision decided not to play, because alcohol would mess with his body, and Wanda wasn’t ready to reveal certain bits of her past yet. Scott, being a good father, decided it was best to stay sober, but he decided to watch, and Thor didn’t want to take the time to learn the game.  
That just left Tony, Nat, Steve, Sam, Bucky and Clint. Steve and Bucky knew they wouldn’t get drunk, but still decided to play and take shots, just to have fun, and see their friends get drunk.  
“Everyone know how we’re playing? We’ll go around the circle, and say something they’ve never done. If any of us have done it, take a shot. Ready, ok good! I’ll go first. Never have I ever stolen a car” Tony said, and everyone but him took a shot.  
“Never have I ever killed a man” Sam said, and everyone but him took a drink. He looked at everyone in surprise.  
“Really, Tony and Cap! I didn’t expect that one” Sam said.  
“I was an arms dealer” Tony just said, simply.  
“And I fought in World War 2. Of course I killed people” Steve said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Let’s take it up a notch. Never have I ever kissed a man” Clint said, as Nat, Steve and Bucky took a shot. Nobody was surprised by Steve and Bucky taking the shot, because word spread fast after Tony saw them kissing.  
“That was taking it up a notch? Never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex” Natasha said, as Bucky, Clint and surprisingly, Steve took a shot.  
“Okay, how the hell do you not kiss a man, but you’ve slept with one?” Sam asked Clint, who looked like the shots were getting to him just a little.  
“We were both drunk, and curious. It was a very confusing night” he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“And Steve, not quite America’s blushing virgin, huh?” Tony asked, looking tipsy, but not drunk.  
“Tony, I’m Bi, and I was living with my boyfriend in the 30’s. I haven’t been a virgin for over 80 years” he said, a disbelieving smirk on his face. They really didn’t know much about him.  
“Ok, never have I ever jumped from a plane without a parachute more than once” Bucky said, eyeing Steve dangerously. Steve took a nervous shot, knowing Bucky would kill him later.  
“You singled me out! Not fair! Fine, never have I ever chickened out of kissing the man I loved” Steve said, smirking at Bucky, as he reluctantly took a shot.  
“Wait, you’re gonna tell me that you were the one to kiss him first, Cap? My whole life is turning upside down!” Clint said, looking very confused.  
“Yeah, I did! He was trying, but he chickened out halfway there, so I had to pull his face down!” Steve said, knowing Bucky would double kill him for that one.  
“Moving on. Let’s really take it up a notch. Never have I ever had sex outdoors” Tony said, shocked to see Steve and Bucky take a shot. Less shocked to see Clint take a shot.  
“Woah, hold up, when did that happen?” Scott asked, his brows furrowed.  
“We had been boyfriends for at least 5 years when I joined the army and formed the Howling Commandos. We slept in the same tent together. I never found out if the Howlies knew” Steve said, shrugging his shoulders again.  
“I don’t think they knew for sure, but I’ll bet they had suspicions” Bucky said, shrugging his shoulders too.  
“Ok, since we’re taking it up a notch, never have I ever worn a dress in public” said Sam, and everyone but him and Steve took a shot.  
“Tony Stark, in a dress, in public. I would have loved to be there for that” Nat said, remembering to ask Pepper if she had any pictures.  
“I was at a get together with some friends back in college, and I drank a little too much, and was open to anything, so one dared me to walk around campus in a dress. But I rocked that dress, thank you very much” he replied, feeling a little more drunk than before, the alcohol getting to him.  
“ Clint was a less surprising one, but Barnes, in a dress?! When did that happen?” Sam asked, shocked that Bucky had worn a dress in public.  
“Undercover mission with the Howlies. We couldn’t fit Dum Dum in the dress, and he refused to shave anyway. Steve was too big by then, and the rest of the guys were not ready to be humiliated. So that just left me. Thinking back, we probably could have asked Peggy to do it for us, but we didn’t think about it at the time. So they did my makeup, gave me a wig, made sure I shaved, and it was pretty convincing! It thankfully worked, and the mission was a success” Bucky said, laughing to himself, remembering how Steve and the Howlies basically forced him into the dress.  
“That dress was pretty hot on you though. Who would have thought that you would look so damn good in dame’s clothes” Steve said, almost seductively. Bucky blushed. The game continued for a while, the statements getting crazier and crazier, and Steve and Bucky just kept taking shots. It eventually became a game to see who could come up with the craziest sexual act, and to see if Steve and Bucky had done it. They never stopped taking shots.  
“Jesus, Barnes! What did you do to this poor guy?” Tony asked, getting pretty drunk at that point.  
“Stark, this kid was the one who wanted to do all that. I wasn’t gonna complain, though. He has been the dirtiest little shit since at least 1920” Bucky said, laughing at the fact that Stark still didn’t get how crazy Steve really was. Eventually, Tony had to call it quits, the alcohol getting to be too much for him, and he couldn’t take Steve and Bucky anymore. Everyone else soon called it quits, and Scott just looked at Steve and Bucky with a shocked look on his face.  
“Jesus christ! How the hell did you get away with all that in those days?!” he asked, wondering how they did some of the things they did.  
“We were careful. We only did it in our apartment or the tent during the war. The most dangerous time was the back alley in ‘39. We were feeling risky. Probably should have just gone home, we almost got caught” Bucky said simply.  
“I completely forgot about that alley in ‘39! Wow, what the hell were we thinking? We were so fucking stupid! Imagine if we had actually gotten caught, we probably would have been killed!” Steve said, laughing slightly, face a little red, remembering the back alley in ‘39.  
“Well, looks like not only is Steve Rogers not a blushing virgin, he may be the dirtiest Avenger ever!” Scott said.  
4: Humor  
Well, everyone was starting to look at Steve and Bucky a little differently after Never Have I Ever. So Tony came up with an idea to see how messed up Steve really was.  
“Alright gang, new game! Cards against Humanity!” Tony said, holding up the box of cards. Everyone decided to play, well, everyone who was around. Which was Tony, Steve, Wanda, Nat, Clint, Scott, Sam, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony finally let Peter play with them, knowing this was something he enjoyed. They all sat in a circle around the table in the relaxing room.  
“Okay, someone explain to the bi grandpas how to play this game” Bucky said, from Steve’s lap on the couch.  
“So, how it goes is everyone draws 7 white cards, but doesn’t show anyone them. The person who pooped last picks up a black card and reads it out loud. Everyone places down a white card, face down that best goes with that card. Don’t tell anyone what your card was. When everyone’s cards are in, the Card Tzar, the person who read off the black card, reads each white cards, and picks their favorite. If it’s your card, you get the black card. Whoever wins the black card is the tzar next. And whoever has the most black cards wins” Peter explained, Bucky and Steve nodding. Turns out Clint had just pooped before they decided to play the game, so he was card tzar.  
“How did I lose my virginity?” Clint read, and everyone placed down a white card, Bucky being the quickest, scarily. Clint read off the cards.  
“A salad for men that’s made of metal? That’s badass, but not worth losing your virginity over. Being a dick to children. That just makes you an asshole. Shitting in a wizard’s spell book and jizzing in his hat. That’s just kinky. The Hustle. I can see how that would lead to a loss in virginity. Queefing? Okay? Fake tits. I guess that could help. A sassy black woman. Being sassy helps. A Mexican, okay. And lastly a government enhanced super soldier. I’mma go with the super soldier” he said, while everyone else groaned. But Bucky picked up the black card, cheering.  
“Well fuck. I totally thought that was Steve’s card!” Clint said, looking a little shocked.  
“Clint, if the other night taught you anything, it’s that Steven Grant Rogers is the dirtiest person living in this compound” Natasha said, laughing at Clint. Bucky picked up the next black card.  
“This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with blank” Bucky read. Everyone chose a card, and Bucky read them off.  
“A magical kingdom with dragons and elves and no black people. Jeez, okay. Dick pics, why would that end the world? The Bachelorette season finale. I can see how that might end the world. Not wearing pants, again why would that end the world? Exactly what you’d expect, I like that one! Extremely tight pants, okay? Taking 2d6 emotional damage. I have no idea what that is. A lifetime of sadness. I feel called out. Okay, last one, Vladimir Putin, yeah, probably. Ummm, a lifetime of sadness. I like that one” he said, holding up the card. Peter grabbed the black card, smiling. He picked up another black card, and read it off.  
“Well if you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a date with blank” everyone placed a card down, and he read them off.  
“Grandma, that’s sweet. German Chancellor Angela Merkel, have fun? Wondering if it’s possible to get some of that salsa to go? That’s not very funny. A tiny, gay guitar called a ukulele. Mood. Seething with quiet resentment. Same. Permanent Orgasm-Face Disorder. That sounds like a problem. Only dating Asian women. I think you missed the point. But have fun. Bathing naked in a moonlit grove. That sounds fun. Doin’ it in the butt. I like that one. I choose Grandma, she deserves a nice night out” Peter said, Steve grabbing the black card.  
“Of course. Only you would be old enough to date grandma anyway” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Steve picked up another black card, and read it out.  
“What made my first kiss so awkward? Bucky should be able to answer this one” Steve said, eyeing Bucky, who rolled his eyes. All the cards were placed down, and Steve read them off.  
“An M. Night Shyamalan plot twist, yeah kinda. A mysterious, floating orb, maybe. A bus that will explode if it goes under 50 miles per hour, okay. Lena Dunham. I don’t know her. Donald J. Trump. It must have been awkward, because I was kicking his ass instead of having my first kiss. Kanye West, same as Trump. My genitals, that escalated quickly. Looking in the mirror, applying lipstick, and whispering tonight you will have sex with Tom Cruise. Fair. And, AXE body spray. Okay, Plot twist, since that’s kinda true” Steve said, as Tony grabbed the black card and read off another one.  
“Check me out, yo! I call this dance move blank. Let’s do this. Pretending to care, I’m good at that move. Getting so angry that you pop a boner. That’s a thing you can do? Slaughtering innocent civilians, nice. Lunchables, trademark. Peter knows that one. Full frontal nudity, well then. Eternal darkness. That’s my main move! Necrophilia, jesus! A little boy who won’t shut the fuck up about dinosaurs. Okay. A weed elemental who gets everyone high. Cool! Um, just cause it’s funny, slaughtering innocent civilians” Tony said, while everyone looked at Steve with a look of shock.  
“Who are you, and what have you done with Steve Rogers?” Tony asked Steve, who laughed at him.  
“Tony, the fact that you still think I’m innocent makes me laugh” Steve said, laughing at him. The game continued and Steve kept winning, with some really dark cards. By the time the game ended, Steve had over 20 black cards, and everyone realised Steve had the darkest sense of humor of any of them. And they realised to expect Steve to win every Cards Against Humanity game they ever play.  
5: Slang  
It was just a regular ‘ole Wednesday at the compound, another boring day with nothing to do. Steve and Bucky were alone in the kitchen, cooking food for some of the Avengers that were on the compound.  
“How’ve you been, Doll?” Bucky asked Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, and kissing the back of his neck.  
“I’ve been just swell, Baby” Steve replied, turning around in Bucky’s arms, facing him. Bucky smirked at him. Time to see if they still had it.  
“You know, you always were a bearcat. I carried a torch for you ever since we were kids. And you’re still a bearcat, but now you’re a big six as well” (You always were a fiery guy. I had a crush on you ever since we were kids. You’re still a fiery guy, but now you’re a strong man as well) Bucky said, smiling at Steve. Steve smiled back at him.  
“Well, that’s good, because I’d been stuck on you since I was sixteen. You know, it always used to hurt when you’d get dolled up, and go hoofing with all these different birds, and you’d come back spifflicated off of moonshine and brown plaid. And I would take care of you. You used to spout baloney about being goofy over me, and how you thought I was keen. It always made me hurt inside, because you would never admit it when you were dry” Steve said, smiling back at him. (that’s good, because I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen. You know, it always hurt when you’d get dressed up nice, and go dancing with all these different girls, and come back home drunk on homemade alcohol and Scotch. You used to talk nonsense about having a crush on me, and how you thought I was attractive. It always made me hurt inside, because you would never admit it when you were sober) Bucky blushed, faintly remembering a time like that.  
“Well, now’s the time I’m gonna make up for it. I can’t wait to get you a handcuff, and go down the middle aisle with you” Bucky said. (I can’t wait to get you an engagement ring, and get married to you.)  
“Remember that time we spooned in the struggle buggy, back before you had to sell your car? Mom sure gave us an earful that night” Steve said, still holding Bucky in his arms. (Remember that time we made out in the backseat of your car? Mom sure gave us enough yelling that night) Bucky laughed, blushing a little.  
“Of course I remember! That hayburner breezer was a flivver, but it got me from point A to B. Who needs a car in Brooklyn anyway?” Bucky said, smiling, thinking about that car. (That gas guzzling, convertible was a broken down car, but it got me where I needed to go)  
“We’ve had some good times over the years. And after all those years, you’re still the same old bearcat, and I’m still stuck on you, Punk” (You’re still the same old fiery guy, and I still love you) Bucky continued, holding Steve close, arms still around his waist. Steve smiled at him.  
“You’re still my bimbo, and I’m still stuck on you too. Till the end of the line, Jerk” Steve replied. (You’re still my tough guy, and I still love you too)  
“Cash or check, doll?” Bucky asked, looking up at Steve. (Shall we kiss now, or later?)  
“Cash” Steve said, and leaned down, catching Bucky’s lips with his own. They kissed for a few minutes, before remembering they were cooking. They pulled apart, and turned to check the food. When they made sure the food wasn’t burned, they turned back to the entrance of the kitchen, and saw Tony, Nat, Clint and Pete standing there.  
+1: Understanding  
“How long were you guys standing there?” Steve asked, face pink.  
“Just about when you started talking about Barnes getting ‘spifflicated on moonshine and brown plaid’. What the hell does ‘handcuffs’ and ‘middle aisle’ mean? Please tell me you guys aren’t planning to fuck in the middle of the kitchen. Do I need to have Friday clean this room with fire? Can I touch the counter without getting a disease?” Tony asked half joking, half not.  
“Oh, Mr. Bucky was saying that he wanted to but Cap an engagement ring and marry him” Peter said, translating what they had said. Tony turned to him in shock.  
“Wait, you knew what they were saying, and you left the rest of us to be confused about the whole thing? Also, what were they speaking, and how do you know it?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
“I just thought you knew too, Mr. Stark. They were speaking in 1930’s-40’s slang, and I know it, cause I thought it was cool, so I decided to learn it!” he answered, smiling at them. Steve and Bucky smiled back.  
“Well, what did they say?” Clint asked, sounding like a teen girl, about to hear some juicy gossip.  
“I don’t know if I should say. It seemed kinda personal to them, and I would feel bad telling you their personal moments” Peter answered, sounding worried.  
“No, it’s okay, Pete. You can tell them if you want. We don’t mind, right, Buck?” Steve said, turning to Bucky, who shook his head. They were both curious to see how much Peter could understand them.  
“Well, I didn’t really get to hear the first part, but what I did hear was Cap saying he’d been in love with Mr. Bucky since he was sixteen, and it always hurt him inside when Mr. Bucky got all dressed up and went dancing with all these different girls. And he’d come home drunk on home made alcohol and scotch, and Cap would take care of him. And Mr. Bucky would talk nonsense about having a crush on him, and thinking he was really attractive. It always made him hurt inside, because he would never admit it while he was sober” Peter began, looking back and Steve and Bucky, to make sure he was getting it right. They nodded, and signaled for him to keep going.  
“Also, just call me Bucky, kid” Bucky said, smiling at him.  
“Then Bucky said that now was the time to make it up to him, and that he couldn’t wait to get an engagement ring, and get married to Cap. Then cap started reminiscing about the time they made out in the back seat of Bucky’s car before he had to sell it, and that Cap’s mom yelled at them a lot that night” he stopped again, to make sure he was still on the right track. When he saw Steve and Bucky nodding at him, he continued.  
“And Bucky said of course he remembered. That gas guzzling convertible was a broken down car, but it got him where he needed to go. And he continued by saying that despite all the years that have passed, Cap’s still a fiery guy, and he still loves him, and he called him Punk. And Cap responded by saying that despite all those years, Bucky’s still his tough guy, and he still loves him, and he called him a Jerk. Then Bucky asked if he wanted to kiss now or later, and Cap said now, and they kissed” Peter finished, looking back at Steve and Bucky, who were both nodding, looking impressed at his knowledge of their slang.  
“Okay, you two are so sweet, I’m going to need to get fillings. You guys are such saps! After over eighty years separated by ice, and brainwashing and missions, you still manage to find each other, and you seem just as in love as you were in your day. Well, maybe less, considering you, hopefully, are fucking less, though that may just be wishful thinking. But, through it all, you’ve stayed as in love as you had always been, and that’s such a wonderful story. I just want to let you guys know that I’m happy for you, both of you. And may you guys be happy together for the next eighty years, to make up for the years you missed together” Tony said, sounding maybe the most legitimate he’d ever sounded to Steve and Bucky. He smiled at them kindly, and they smiled back, thankful for his understanding, as shocking as it was to them.  
“Thank you, Tony. When we were growing up together, I had always felt something warm in my chest whenever I looked at Steve. I didn’t know what it was, and I was scared to find out. In that time, people were killed for being ‘queer’ as it was called back then. So I tried to drown those feelings in alcohol and girls. But they never went away, and eventually, one day, it just came together at the right time and we finally realized we were right for each other. That was the day Steve kissed me. Yeah, I chickened out inches from kissing him, but it was because I was still thinking that maybe this was wrong. We were best friends, and guys! I shouldn’t feel this way about my closest friend. But Steve pulled on my collar, and the moment our lips connected, I knew there was nobody else I wanted kiss. There was nobody else for me but Steve.  
That day I fell from the train was one of the worst, if not worst day in my life. Worse than any torture Hydra ever put me through, because I had to leave Steve. We had always said, ‘Until the end of the line’ but I had never imagined the end of the line being so soon. I thought I was going to die. Honestly, death would have been favorable in that moment, because there had been more chance I would see Steve again. I had grown up protecting him from everything, even himself. He had been tiny, a little guy with asthma, that nobody wanted. Well, nobody but me. But when he got the serum, everybody wanted him. I couldn’t protect him anymore, now he was the one protecting me.  
When Hydra finally broke me, erased James Buchanan Barnes, left nobody but the Winter Soldier, they put me on ice, sometimes for years on end. And though I had lost everything, I dreamt. I could see a small blonde Punk, fighting for what he believed in. He never backed down. I dreamt of kissing him, of getting to be with him. That’s why they wiped me everytime they woke me up. Because they knew that I was dreaming and piecing my past back together in my sleep.  
When I finally broke free from Hydra control back in Bucharest, he was all I could ever think about, all I could remember was this small, skinny guy in Brooklyn, who was a danger to himself. I couldn’t get him out of my head. And when he finally found my apartment, after Zemo had framed me for the U.N bombing, I looked at him, and I could still see the little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to runaway from a fight. And I knew that nothing had changed for us. I knew I still loved him. I was just scared that he didn’t love me.  
After that whole fiasco was over, I got frozen in Wakanda for months. And while I was frozen, I still dreamed. But this time, I dreamt of a big blonde guy, fighting his friends for me, going against 117 countries for me. But I still had dreams about the little guy. I still dreamt of kissing him, sleeping next to him, keeping his small body warm, so he didn’t get sick in the middle of the night. And Steve and Shuri both say that my first word after being woken up, after everything Hydra put in my head was finally gone, was ‘Steve’.  
I know you still haven’t gotten over what I did to your parents. If I could take it all back, I could. If I could have died falling off that train, so long as your parents might still be alive today, I would. But I want to thank you for everything you’ve done. You let me stay in the compound, you let me join the Avengers. You’ve been such a kind person throughout this whole moment. And everyday, I wake up, and see the same blonde hair I used to. I get to see the same face I used to wake up next to.  
Sure there might be a lot more there than there used to be, but I still get to hold the same body, still keeping it warm, even though the person attached to it can’t get sick anymore. I get to finally kiss him in the open, without people caring that I love him, without people threatening to kill us. It’s the greatest feeling in the world, and to know that you support us, means the world to me. So thank you, Tony. Howard would be proud of you” Bucky said.  
Throughout that entire speech, he had been trying his hardest to keep his composure, but that last bit made him lose it. Steve walked up to Bucky slowly, and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and let himself go. Every emotion he’d been holding onto for years, every tear he had wanted to shed for the last few years, he finally shed, and Steve held him close, crying with him. Neither were weeping, they were crying tears of joy, as if they finally realized they were still alive, and got to be together after everything they had been through. As if it had finally dawned on them that they were finally able to love each other again.  
When they finally stopped crying, they let go of each other, and Steve wiped away Bucky’s tears. Bucky reached up both hands, and wiped away his in return. They looked to the entrance, and noticed that Nat, Tony, Clint and Peter had left, probably to let them have a moment by themselves. They were grateful for that. They continued to stand in the kitchen, by themselves, not far apart. Bucky reached his arms up around Steve’s neck again, pulling him into another hug. Steve brought his arms back around Bucky’s waist again, hugging him back.  
“Marry me?” Bucky asked, whispering to Steve. He didn’t even have a ring, but he didn’t need one. All he needed was to be with Steve, for the rest of his life.  
“Yes. I’m with you till the end of the line. I love you” Steve whispered, knowing there was no other answer than yes for him.  
“I love you too, till the end of the line” Bucky whispered back. He smiled widely, happy to finally get to hold Steve in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a few ideas, and now I want to make a few fics, like one for the team playing CAH or drunk Never Have I Ever. Also, I used legitimate CAH cards when I wrote the humor section. I literally took some of my cards, randomly pulled a black card, and 9 white cards, and chose which one the tzar would like the most, which was really fun to do! I really hope you like this! I'm pretty proud of the last bit. I dunno why, but I just really like how I wrote it! Hope you like it, and if you want more 5+1 fics, I'd love ideas, just not smut. I don't do that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
